gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Demon King Finn Balor
'' Welcome to my Talk page.'' Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks, as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. The size of MH 007's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 30,000 bytes. STATUS:INACTIVE New message 'Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'Latest revision ID: Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Hanky Panky Point page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Dodo8 (talk) 11:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re Of course. What help you need? By the way you should change your signature from Message wall to talk page. Otherwise it will be a red link o gta wiki. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 06:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Done.Why GTA WIKI have no message wall? And where i can edit here?-MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 09:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Edit wherever you want. You can add links, correct grammatical mistakes, and add missing information. You can also expand Stub articles. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks.-MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 10:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry for not being available, I am inactive since last week. My exams are coming so I gotta study. I will retain my activity in October. Till then I will be inactive. Also, Best of luck for your exams bro! Myth(Talk/ ) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) No problem. My exams are from 21 September so, I will be active this week only. Best of luck for your exams bro!--MH007/Talk/ 03:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Time Template I presume that you want to adjust your time to Indian Standard Time, so I have adjusted it to IST. MC My Computer 07:23, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Marcus.--MH007/Talk/ 09:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Did you copy part of my Talk page greeting area? Hello, I just have a friendly question: did you copy part of my Talk page greeting? I could not help but notice that several aspects of your Talk page greeting, such as your "Page last edited on..." dialogue box and your "New message" button (including the hover description) are carbon copies of mine. I am by no means asking you to change it, so please keep it if you wish; I am simply curious. EDIT: I would still like an answer to my question, but I must admit that I now have next to no doubt that you copied my greeting, as I noticed that the greeting that you used asking users not to swear is exactly the same as mine, aside from the lack of my name at the end. :-) TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't belong to anyone, nothing here does. Everyone is entitle to use anything users put on their pages. Monk clearly got his from Rain, as with the messages as well. Camilo copied Monk's too. -That Ferrari Guy (talk) 13:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yes Konan, I copied all of your User Talk Greeting. I was going to left a message on your talk page about it, but my net connection is so slow.--MythHunter 10:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::To That Ferrari Guy: I am aware of your statement, which was why I said that "I am by no means asking you to change it...". To MythHunter 007: That is fine. Also, please post replies to my own Talk page, not yours, as I will not be informed that you have sent me a message unless you do: I only just (as I send this message) discovered your reply, nearly a month ago. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. However, you can't rename the image, and only admins and b'crats can rename the image. Also, the image also needs a license. Finally, please remember to sign your posts in any talk page. MC My Computer 11:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Edits There's no required amount of edits needed, it's more to do with ability, history and then edits. In a year, less than 200 edits won't get you a role. Hope that helped you. Leo68 (talk) 03:48, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Leo. I will try get as much edits to get a patroller spot here.--MythHunter 04:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC) No problem, but remember, it would be 500 constructive edits, not 500 general edits. Quality, not quantity. Leo68 (talk) 18:43, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Minimum Number of Edits Well, when I first joined it was 200 edits but the wiki was desperate at that point, so I'd say about 500. Occasionally there are special circumstances. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Vault.--MythHunter 08:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Dollar Could you please stop adding spaces between the dollar sign and the amount, this isn't correct. -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 10:29, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Both are correct. The spacing one and the non-space one.--MythHunter 10:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Placing a space after it isn't correct, so stop adding space and leave them as they are. Thanks --Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 10:35, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay.--MythHunter 10:39, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Patroller position Hello, just to inform you, I intend to reapply for the position of Patroller very soon, and if I am successful I apologies in advance for denying you the position. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) No worries, as I have not even touched the minimum requirements. Best of luck for your RfP.--MythHunter 07:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thank you for the congratulations. Good luck to you if and when you apply for the position yourself. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Talk page greeting Hello again. In case you were interested, I have expanded my greeting on my Talk page, and if you are interested you may copy this expanded version for your own Talk page, as you did with my shorter version. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:39, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I see that you have indeed decided to copy my new, extended greeting. You are welcome. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Failed Request for Promotion Your Request for Promotion has been closed as unsuccessful by "LS11sVaultBoy". I am sorry that you were unsuccessful, but I, along with all of the other GTA Wiki Staff who voted, feel that you have yet to prove yourself as a worthy Patroller. See my comments on the Requests for Promotion page for some advice that I have given you about how to be successful in your application in the future. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) You are welcome. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC)